


Chris McLean is a Bitch Boy One Shot

by enbyjesus



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyjesus/pseuds/enbyjesus
Summary: The host wasn't really known for "dating", and his behavior didn't cause you to assume anything otherwise. However, a single comment proves you may be a little wrong.
Relationships: Chris McLean & Reader, Chris McLean/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Chris McLean is a Bitch Boy One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh chris mclean😳😳

His body was silhouetted by the bed lamp, which was adored with gold and delicately shaped. You look over into the cabin, knocking on the side of the door frame twice. 

His eyes meet yours, as his head turns around his shoulder. 

"Mind if I come in?" You ask, holding yourself by the frame.

"If you insist." He responds with a smile, then patting the spot next to him on the bed.

His 'cabin' in the plane was much more of a hotel room. However, it'd be unlikely he'd ever degrade his lifestyle unless forced. Even lack of gas wasn't enough incentive to prevent that. 

A skip in your step, your feet find a way to him. You notice he's looking at his phone with a smile.

Your body hangs over his view. "Ooooh~ who's that?"

You doubt it was anything of such, of course. And had hoped the joking tone in your voice was capable of conveying such.

He handed you the phone, with a snarky, bright look in his eyes. "See for yourself!"

Overlooking the content, it seemed like ratings were skyrocketed! People were eating the last episode up!  
"Woah! This is amazing!" You respond, enthusiastically, while his face grows smug with the compliments. 

"The network said the marriage episode wasn't 'up to par'-" He snatches the phone back swiftly, bringing it to his head then swaying it out. His long brown hair emphasized the motion. Everything about him fit so well. "Guess they'll think again before dismissing my ideas!"

"What? They really said it wasn't 'up to par'? It legit had everything a good episode needs! Not to mention the possibilities for fans to ships, Owen's tragic leaving, and the natural patriotism viewers will feel!" And even outside of the unplanned bits...

He laughs, "Seems like you're even more offended than me!" Him happy always sent butterflies to your stomach, especially when he's shirtless and ready for bed. However, both of these facts made you a bit more of an idiot when actually competing on the show.

You scoff, and finally sit down next to him on the bed. One leg neatly tucked under you, and the other simply faced towards him.

"Come on, of course I'll be offended if anyone insulted my-"

The response soon cut off.

It wasn't exactly clear what you were, part of you just felt it was due to that not being Chris's cup of tea. And that was pretty fine with you, being a generally adaptable person.

"Your?" He looks at you expecting, yet it seemed tinted with irritation.

You fall back onto the bed, arms out and close your eyes.

"My favorite shows host." 

The words escape your lips. 

You really don't want to mess up what's here already.

But you hear a small thud, and your eyes shoot open. The phone was set down on the bedside table. 

"I think I'm going to go to bed." He says, then turns off the light. It's pitch black.

"Do you want me to stay the night? My team won't miss me, and I'm already ready for bed." You ask, feeling the awkward tension in the air.

It was obviously due to your response but-

"You can do whatever you want, I mean I'm just a show host." You hear his footsteps as he makes his way to the other side of the bed. He could've just come from here.

"Wait. That's not how I meant it." You defend. It's obvious you should stay, as if you had any intention to leave. 

You really don't want to go to sleep angry, partly because you did not want Chris to be upset. Partly due to the fact that the next challenge hasn't exactly been decided yet, and if he was still upset when deciding. That wouldn't be great.

You shuffle into the bed.

The quiet is suffocating.

"Ch-" You start. Your bodies inches from eachother. But it feels so cold and distant.

He continues the sentiment with a new one. "Y/N, how do you feel about marriage?"

Did he just ask? What is this all about?  
"What?" You respond. He ignores your question, and rather answers himself.

"I've always wanted to get married. Have a big ceremony and everything. It's part of the reason I thought of today's challenge." His words. They sounded so sad. No way he means he wants to get married right now, right? I mean, you'd say yes. But still. It was something else. 

And now, the conclusion seemed pretty clear. The whole 'Show host' bit didn't avoid the topic as you liked to believe it did.

You turn over, the solution was obvious. He wanted a label for this. And, it seemed he wanted to take it as far as possible.

You put your hand over his shoulder, to let him know you're there. And then allowed yourself to wrap over his body, arm holding his waist, and the other one to support your head and into his hair. His body was so tense, and seized at your touch.

"Chris?"

Your head nuzzles into the convent between his neck and shoulder.

"Yeah?" He responds. You take a deep breath.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

You can feel his breathing stop and body tense. Part of you feels like you've made yet another mistake.

Up until he moves, how exactly isn't really viable information, due to the dark. That was, before you feel his hand on your face.

"Sure." 

The words leave, and his lips smash into yours. After a moment, you break off the kiss, surprised he initiated it in the first place. Not exactly wanting to get too into it, due to uncertainty of Chris's feelings right now.

He's not too much of the talking type though...

"Well then, I see I need to correct myself-"  
You clear your throat.

"Oh come on, of course I'll be offended if anyone insulted my amazing and beautiful boyfriend."  
You couldn't see it, but you could feel the man's eye roll. 

His head fell onto your shoulder, "I overreacted again, didn't I?" He sighs. The fact he was trying lit up your eyes.

You pat his head, "I wouldn't say that. Besides, I should've just asked instead of assuming what you wanted." 

You two settle down, and he ends up resting on top of you. Head resting on your chest, you play with his hair, with an arm prompting your head up.

"Good night, I love you." It wasn't the first time you confessed such a thing.

"Good night, Y/N." He hugs you tighter.

However, it was a much larger feat for him, as was anything which illustrated his feelings.

What a childish man.


End file.
